The Many Trials of Love
by ghostlywhitewolf
Summary: Echodusk and Thistlescar hate each other. One an average warrior, the other adopted into the clan and risen to power. Then comes this strange kit. Maybe there's more to this story below the surface. All oc clans. Rated T for language and because I'm not sure how this will play out. I do not own warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**MOONCLAN**

**Leader**

Songstar - light silver-grey she-cat with shining blue eyes (mother to Mistkit, Briarkit, and Creamkit. Mate - Birchthorn)

**Deputy**

Birchthorn - white tom

**Medicine Cat**

Lakestep - sleek white tom

_Apprentice_, _Lostpaw_

**Warriors**

Branchflame - fluffy dark brown tom

Ivyshade - blue-gray she-cat

Raincall - white tom with light gray accents

Spiderfur - gray tom

Blackfern - black she-cat with a silvery sheen

Lightningwater - cream tabby tom

_Apprentice_, _Goldenpaw_

Talonclaw - orange calico tom with large hazel eyes

Echodusk - pale ginger calico she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice_, _Rockpaw_

Aspenfire - smoky black-brown tom

Mosslight - pale gray tom

Daisyflower - beautiful smoky black she-cat with black tipped fur

Rainherb - fierce light brown she-cat

_Apprentice_, _Honeypaw_

Willowwisp - small white she-cat with blue eyes

Crookedice - golden she-cat

Stonecreek - silver she-cat with golden-brown muzzle

Snowleap - huge white tom with amber eyes

Thistlescar - long-haired gray tom with white eyes

**Apprentices**

Lostpaw - bubbly light brown tabby tom

Goldenpaw - light brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeypaw - sleek white she-cat

Rockpaw - dark gray tom

**Queens**

Ambernose - light tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Poppykit and Toadkit. Mate - Raincall)

Blizzardstem - dark black tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (mother to Beetlekit, Solarkit, and Rapidkit. Mate - Spiderfur)

**Elders**

Copperhollow - light blue-gray tom with copper eyes

Cricketspark - white she-cat with black ears and blue eyes

**Kits**

Beetlekit - fluffy gray tom with a white chest

Solarkit - sleek black tom with bright yellow eyes

Rapidkit - gray tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Poppykit - golden she-cat

Toadkit - mottled light brown tom with amber eyes

Mistkit - white tabby she-cat

Briarkit - gray-blue she-cat with stunning teal eyes

Creamkit - pale tabby tom with a white chest and large amber eyes

* * *

**CAVECLAN**

**Leader**

Drizzlestar - long-limbed light brown tabby she-cat with lighter chest and paws

**Deputy**

Falconfang - red and white tom

**Medicine Cat**

Otterpool - smoky black she-cat

**Warriors**

Dovewish - dark black she-cat

Mothpool - lithe bright ginger tom with dark brown stripes

Halfstorm - red she-cat

_Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Squirrelthroat - red she-cat

Vinelight - huge brown tom

Risingstorm - swift ginger tom

_Apprentice, Applepaw_

Bubblethorn - pink she-cat

Eaglegaze - light cream tom

Splashface - bluish-gray she-cat

Puddlewater - very dark brown tabby tom

Riverthicket - blue tom with huge dark gray paws

Duckwhisker - blue she-cat

Brushfish - brown tom

Dewypath - brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Jaypaw - brown tom

Applepaw - fierce cream she-cat

**Queens**

Brindlespring - red and white she-cat (mother to Crowkit and Furzekit. Mate - Mothpool)

Petalstem - black tabby she-cat (mother toTroutkit and Littlekit. Mate - Vinelight)

**Elders**

Berryfur - golden tom

Thornwind - fluffy red and white tom

**Kits**

Crowkit - dark red-brown she-cat

Furzekit - dark gray she-cat

Troutkit - red tom

Littlekit - light orange tom

* * *

**FERNCLAN**

**Leader**

Jadestar - pretty, long-limbed, blue she-cat

**Deputy**

Jaggedrunner - mottled brown tom

**Medicine Cat**

Bumblepelt - creamy tom

Ryeivy - dark black tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur

**Warriors**

Morningdew - light cream she-cat

Lizardstream - brown tom

Dustypad - brown tabby tom with a huge scar on his belly

Thornsnow - golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Wasppaw_

Driftbird - fluffy light tortoiseshell she-cat with a large scar on their back

Haywhisper - golden tabby tom

Voletree - fierce pale gray tom with a long rippling pelt

Softpelt - cream tabby tom

Plumdust - golden brown she-cat

Poppywhisper - nimble dusky brown she-cat with white eyes

_Apprentice, Creampaw_

Fawnshine - light golden she-cat

Cedarfall - blue-gray tom

_Apprentice, Bearpaw_

Blossomwatcher - black and white she-cat with emerald eyes

Bumblefly - orange tabby tom with a white chest

Grayfern - brown and cream she-cat

Quietjay - muscular brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Dustyclaw - brown tabby tom

Palefern - pure white she-cat

Smoketail - dark orange she-cat

**Apprentices**

Wasppaw - light cream tom

Creampaw - cream she-cat

Bearpaw - brown tabby tom

**Queens**

Brakennut - golden brown she-cat (mother to Sparkkit and Hailkit. Mate - Voletree)

**Elders**

Spiderface - cream tom

**Kits**

Sparkkit - cream tom

Hailkit - short-haired dark orange tom

* * *

**SUNCLAN**

**Leader**

Coalstar - black tabby tom with long curved claws

**Deputy**

Robinwing - fluffy ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, Cloudypaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Beechspring - golden brown tom

_Apprentice, Shinepaw_

**Warriors**

Redfire - silvery gray she-cat

Crookedpetal - pale gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Bumblepaw_

Weaselbranch - dark black she-cat

Dappletalon - dark black she-cat with icy green eyes

Pumpkinmask - golden tom with cloudy brown eyes

Wilddapple - white she-cat

Rabbitswipe - orange tom

_Apprentice, Ebonypaw_

Quailfrost - short-tailed white tom with lighter chest and paws

Stumpyclaw - sleek light orange tom with no claws on his left hind leg

Rustyrapid - short-tailed creamy brown tom

_Apprentice, Swallowpaw_

Jumpbelly - speckled white she-cat with no whiskers

Rockberry - brown she-cat

Badgercloud - brown tabby she-cat

Pearfang - light cream tom

Brackenrapid - long-haired white tom with amber eyes

Voleblaze - dark brown tabby tom

Fadingpad - light tortoiseshell tom

Sparrowthroat - cream tom

**Apprentices**

Bumblepaw - golden tabby tom

Cloudypaw - red she-cat

Shinepaw - brown tabby tom

Swallowpaw - broad-shouldered dark orange tom with lighter chest and paws

Ebonypaw - long-legged brown she-cat with long curved claws

**Queens**

Lynxfoot - white she-cat (mother to Stormkit. Mate - Coalstar)

Snakepool - lively brown she-cat (mother to Falconkit, Brushkit, and Molekit. Mate - Sparrowthroat)

**Elders**

Bramblefin - black tom

**Kits**

Stormkit - dark gray tabby she-cat

Falconkit - brown she-cat

Brushkit - cream tabby she-cat with brown flecks

Molekit - lithe creamy tom

* * *

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

Arch - dark black she-cat (mother to Pine. Mate - Talon)

Talon - dark orange tom with yellow eyes

Pine - light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Iridessa - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Scar - fierce dark gray tom with hard yellow eyes and scars along his flank

Crimson - dark gray she-cat with crimson eyes

Orion - wise old tom with shining blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Echopaw knew she'd get him this time. He may be bigger and stronger, but she was athletic and nimble.

She felt long claws scratch her back. Thistlepaw. She unsheathed her claws too, ignoring their mentors watching them from a distance.

The two apprentices lunged at each other. Echopaw scratched his cheek. Thistlepaw clawed her back.

Their snarling and screeching alerted their mentors - Spiderfur and Talonclaw, who came running over to pull them apart.

"Well, now you _both_ failed your warrior assessment." Spiderfur snarled, "You were supposed to wait here for Aspenpaw and Raincall."

"I'm sorry," Echopaw sighed, lowering her head. "So am I," Thistlepaw mewed, even though you could tell he wasn't.

"Medicine den. Now. I'll go tell Songstar what happened," Talonclaw ordered, "And Spiderfur will monitor because apparently we can't trust you two to take care of yourselves."

* * *

**One Year Later . . .**

Echodusk collapsed onto her nest. She had done border patrol, battle training, and hunting training all in a row. How did Rockpaw have that much energy?

"Oh I see, the great Echodusk is . . . how should I put it? . . . Tired? Weak? A loser?" a voice crooned from the den entrance.

"Oh shut up Thistlescar, or, should I put it, Thistle-ass?" she growled.

"Or how about the both of you shut up for once, or should I remind you of Songstar's reaction to your warrior assessment," Branchflame sighed as he walked in.

With that, Echodusk turned around and settled in her nest and Thistlescar walked out with a growl.

Thistlescar was greeted by a small black kit with dark yellow eyes, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery?"

The kit just smiled and proceeded to scamper out of camp, "Hey wait!" Thistlescar yelled, "You aren't supposed to go out of camp!"

He sighed and his yellow eyes flashed and ran out of camp. Who was this kit anyway? He'd never seen him before.

Thistlescar finally caught up with the surprisingly fast kit. And there was another surprise. Echodusk, breathless like she'd been chasing the kit too.

"What are you doing here? I didn't see you chasing the kit through the camp entrance," Thistlescar said.

"What? But I saw him leave through the dirtplace tunnel," Echodusk said, confused. She turned to the kit, "I didn't think there was a black kit in MoonClan. Who are you?"

The black kit just looked at the two of them, smirked, and said, "My name's Solarkit."

"Solarkit? I've never heard that word before," Echodusk questioned.

"But let's-" and then the kit disappeared. Just faded out of existence. Echodusk and Thistlescar looked at each other, momentarily forgetting all their arguments.

"What. Just. Happened." Echodusk spoke for the both of them.

"I have no clue, but we kinda have to tell the queens if a kit just disappeared into thin air," Thistlescar said, stating the obvious.

The two cats ran back to camp, bursting into the nursery . . . to be greeted by Blizzardstem caring for . . . three kits? And one was Solarkit?

"I thought Blizzardstem had 2 _gray_ kits," Echodusk hissed, "So did I," Thistlescar whispered.

Echodusk stepped forward, "Hey, Blizzardstem . . . erm . . . I saw Solarkit out of camp. I thought he-," And then Blizzardstem had two kits again.

The fluffy queen just looked up at them and gave a good-natured purr, "Solarkit? I've never heard of a Solarkit before. I don't even know that word."

"Oh erm . . . nevermind then. I'll see you later Blizzardstem," Echodusk said, backing out of the nursery and bumping into Thistlescar who was waiting outside.

"Watch where you're going idiot," he snarled.

"Oh, _sorry_ Thistle-ass," she muttered.

"Flea-brain"

"Fox-dung"

"Fox-heart"

"RUDE" Echodusk growled, stalking off.

"Hey wait!" Thistlescar called, "Shouldn't we tell Lakestep about what happened?"

"I was already going there," Echodusk rolled her eyes.

After a long talk with Lakestep, much arguing between Thistlescar and Echodusk about what _really_ happened, several inturruptions, and Lostpaw being annoying, Lakestep called them delusional.

"What!" Echodusk screeched, "Thistlescar may be but _I know_ what happened."

"Did you just call me delusional?"

"YES"

"_Flea-brain_"

"Can the both of you just SHUT UP for once," Lakestep yelled, "You two are acting like kits! _Not that I'm suprised of course_."

Echodusk and Thistlescar both flinched at the old tom's periodic outburst and turned to leave, but stopped when Lakestep suddenly started rolling on the floor laughing.

"OMG- HA- I FIGURED OUT WHA- HAHAHA HAPPEN- HAHA"

"Lakestep are you ok?" Thistlescar asked.

"I'M AMAZING, OH STARCLAN I LOVE YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU"

"He's not ok," Echodusk muttered

"OMG WHERES MY POPCORN I NEED MY POPCORN I DONT KNOW WHAT POPCORN IS BUT THIS IS GONNA BE FUN TO WATCH"

"Nowhere near ok"

"Insane"

"He needs Jesus"

"He needs the Holy Trinity"

"Let's leave"

"We didn't do anything"

"This wasn't our fault"

"I always knew that old cat was weird"

"I think everyone did"

"Definately"

"LOSTPAW YOU'RE THE MEDICINE CAT NOW I HAVE A REALITY SHOW STARTING IN FRONT OF MY EYES WHATS A REALITY SHOW I DONT CARE THIS IS GONNA BE FUN"

* * *

_A/N: Oh I love that crazy old tom. He's one of the few OC's I'm very close to. I'm not sure how this is gonna play out, but I'm really, really, hoping to write more. :) see y'all later! 3_


End file.
